bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daily Challenge
2012-02-29 - Good change to try some of the Special Agents for free today. Spike144 14:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree, that's what saved me in this mission. If I manage to complete one more mission, I'll have another 25 points gorillas :P Just pray that tomorrow will not insane type missions (mission 20 and mission type 29) or super hard missions like 23, 30 and 33 that this mission even gave PRINT to display the limit where I left off. If I had one more Super Monkey Troop could maybe Tues pssado this mission yesterday. Culumon 16:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I finally got 25 wins in day challenges, but by that stage is more a "INSANE", I had to burn all my money on agents and troops Bears Super Monkey, just to get 25 wins. The search for the 50 wins maybe not be able to from then on I just came defios such super hard! Culumon 12:43, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I already bought the Monkey Tycoon upgrade for the Daily Challenges. It is usefull especially for the Switch track because you can freely move your towers, depending on which way will the bloons move. Spike144 12:58, March 1, 2012 (UTC) 2012-03-08 - I'm surprised by today's challenge - Deflation with the end after the Round 50 and all towers available. Even if the Super Monkey has limited upgrades, it is suspicious easy. Spike144 11:29, March 8, 2012 (UTC) 2012-03-08 - I agree, it is ridiculously easy. I hope thy change it throughout the day. Mark Kong 21:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) If the challenge 43, is the classic mode BTD1 because it was not included Super Monkey? If the problem is the pleasure, just disable your evolution altogether, while others can go up a level. Culumon 01:01, March 9, 2012 (UTC) 2012-03-09 - What? Can you repeat that with simpler terms? Mark Kong 20:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) What a joke. I have 45 wins the challenge, defeating Zong using only 8 Monkeys darts, with the third level to activate the Super Monkey, four at level three to throw three darts as Super Mokey and only a complementary pair. But instead, I died the next round, too, with a measly monkeys and no other defense against various B.F.B. Culumon 00:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) This challenge is 60 odd runs until level 65, but "TORRE HAS NO TO FIGHT WITH THEM", unless that bear launches mega-bee and that pyramid casts rays. Because only these two agents may rain against a balloon? Featured in Round 55, where four long rains will come from ceramic balloon and another MOAB, even with 4 mega pyramid in hand, they are slow to reload, which I easily lost in Round 56, no longer spoke to drop! Culumon 00:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) 2012-04-04 – A combination of towers with the Monkey Buccaneer available, but on the Monkey Lane track where is no water... Spike144 09:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) May 28 Challenge In freeplay mode - Round 63 *Ouch* (122 MOABs) SW8573 (Talk) ( ) 13:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Is anyone brave enough to attempt to get to round 85 on today's challenge? 12:53, June 8, 2012 (UTC) A curiosity that came into my mind, or is it just me, or the Challenge N. 163 is to see if we already bought the specialty last updated on July 6? Culumon 00:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Do you know this Challenge 186, who here chose to Specialty Buildings for Monkey Cola and bought all three of it (including the glue playing field after destroying the balloon), then only two Bloon Dissolve one in 3/2, have won this challenge easily. Finally, it would be more challenging if you also have a MOAB in the end, it's a shame. Culumon (talk) 12:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Wait, Monkeys like sandwiches? ...I don't get it.Sparker03 (talk) 14:13, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Testing... Apr 26, 2016 Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 08:13, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Availability of my updating I am available to update the Daily Challenge list but I will only be available to do this from Friday to Sunday (The time of +12 from UTC). Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 03:51, July 8, 2016 (UTC) I had also found this link for inputting Daily Challenges here, although there may be some minor bugs: http://topper64.co.uk/nk/btd5/dc Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 03:51, July 8, 2016 (UTC)